Future Gohan's adventure in Fairy Tail
by NatsuErzaloverforever
Summary: What if the Gohan from Trunks's future instead of dying somehow appeared in the world of Fairy Tail? Read on Gohan's quest to return home or stay there and face whatever challenegs they'll throw at him with the help of our favourite mages
1. Chapter 1

Future Gohan's adventure in Fairy Tail

**Chapter one: Arrival at Earthland and the meeting with Fairy Tail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to its rightful owner Hiro Mashima. This is just a fan fiction that came from my imagination along with my best friend. We hope you enjoy it!**

People speaking: "My name is Gohan!"

People thinking: 'Why you bastard!'

Magic spells or techniques :**"Kamehameha!"**

Creature/Dragon speaking: **"I have returned!"**

Creature/Dragon thinking: **'Come on!'**

Author's note: / It's just for any reference or side note I might add at some points in the story/

Flashbacks:_ 'he then took a step forwards and charged'_

Emptiness, loneliness and fear, these were the emotions that were coursing through Gohan's mind. After his death in hands of the androids 17 and 18 he was thrown into a black space,sadly he thought 'So this is death huh? Well now I know how dad felt when he died' Gohan had been a lonely boy since he was 4,when his dad died by a heart dissease he spent the next 13 years training and so he achieved a transformation known as Super Saiyan but it wasn't enough of an advantage...staring at the black empty space he sighed until he saw a light that was getting brighter by the second until he was laying on a street full of people… until he heard a loud voice calling him, groaning he opened his eyes just to see a pink haired guy around 17 years old that was wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat which was opened and showed his bare torso,he also wore white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf around his neck. Gohan looked at the boy and tried to get up but only managed to sit down and spoke in a harsh voice. "W-where am I? W-what is this place and Who are you?"….Natsu looked at the man in front of him, he looked around 17 or 18 he wore a weird uniform of some sorts, the uniform looked like at some point it had a pair of blue boots and baggy orange pants while the upper part had a blue undershirt with an orange tank-top but now the only thing covering the guy's torso was the blue undershirt and his pants were slightly tattered at the end but aside from that he had a few scratches and bruises but nothing major…except for that scar that ran across the left side of his face. Shrugging Natsu decided to answer his questions. "Well for starters we are in Fiore more specifically the city of Magnolia as for who am I, I'm Natsu Dragneel! The Fire Dragon Slayer!" Gohan stared at him for a couple of seconds before asking once again. "Fire Dragon Slayer? What's that?". This time it was Natsu's turn to stare at him before laughing in his face, after a minute or so of laughing he stopped and spoke."You've never heard of the Ka no Metsuryū Mahō? Where are you from?" In Gohan's mind there were a lot of questions like how did he ended up in this world or what in Kami's name was this Ka no Metsuryū Mahō…then it hit him,Ka no Metsuryū Mahō meant Fire Dragon Slayer Magic! That's why he called himself the Fire Dragon Slayer, smirking he tried to get up and this time he did get up but with a certain amount of effort, looking at Natsu's eyes he spoke, this time with confidence in his voice."So Natsu-san…what is this Dragon Slayer magic? There can't be such thing as magic" Natsu looked at him oddly and answered."In here magic is real very real" Gohan took a glance to Natsu's right shoulder and noticed a weird red mark so he pointed at it and spoke again. "What is that mark in your shoulder Natsu-san?" Natsu looked at where Gohan pointed and smirked. "This is the symbol of the guild I belong to : Fairy Tail!" That got Gohan's attention, so this place Fairy Tail seemed like it was full of powerful individuals so he had two option, to either join that place and see if he could find an answer to his problem or he could just stay there forever…sighing he looked at Natsu again and said. "All right Natsu I'd like you to take me to your guild please" Natsu nodded and motioned for him to follow and so Gohan followed him until they where standing in front of an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. Smiling Natsu practically kicked the door open and Gohan looked around and entered slowly and was overwhelmed by the amount of energy he felt coming from all of those people, smirking he chuckled before asking Natsu. "Hey Natsu-san and how exactly do I join?" Interest and excitement where clear in his voice so Natsu smirked and told him that if you wanted to join you needed to ask the Master: Makarov Dreyar and if he allowed it…then welcome to Fairy Tail…!

/ So this is it for this chapter guys! I hope you've enjoyed it and please review or add to favourites also I'm gonna need a beta reader so if interested PM me…good night!/


	2. Meeting members and a rescue

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to its rightful owner Hiro Mashima. This is just a fan fiction that came from my imagination along with my best friend. We hope you enjoy it!**

People speaking: "My name is Gohan!"

People thinking: 'Why you bastard!'

Magic spells or techniques :**"Kamehameha!"**

Creature/Dragon speaking: **"I have returned!"**

Creature/Dragon thinking: **'Come on!'**

Author's note: / It's just for any reference or side note I might add at some points in the story/

Flashbacks:_ 'he then took a step forwards and charged'_

Chapter two

"So who is this Makarov?" asked Gohan when he heard a voice "is someone looking for me ?" Gohan tried to see who was this guy talking to him "down here" the voice said again "I'm sorry" "never mind that so you want to become part of our guild right?" said a little old man with a jesters hat dressed all in yellow "yes I'd like to" "then what kind of magic do you use?" "well I'm not that keen on magic, I actually heard about it a few minutes ago so." "Then you can't enter here this is a wizards guild" "hmm I see well then I've to go"said Gohan leaving the building "there are problems some guys just appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped Levi "said a young read head man with a cup hat and a big fluffy jacket immediately a blonde stood up with a worried face "how did that happened?! Wasn't her you with Jet ?" said the blonde "Calm down Lucy""how can I just calm down when someone kidnaped my friend?" "I'm sorry me and Droy couldn't defeat them they use something to disable magic so we couldn't defeat them " said jet "where did it happened?"asked Gohan "You aren't even a member of the guild,mind your own business" "since I heard that it became my business so where did it happened?!" "tskk they said the were returning to their guild, they were from Eisenwald, a dark guild" said Jet while Gohan left the building "Natsu go with him"said Makarov "you don't even have to tell me gramps "as he was leaving to go after Gohan, when they got into the desert they found a little girl with blue hair "Levi" said Natsu as he ran to help her but when he noticed she was all tied up they realised"AMBUSH!" when suddenly a guy with a strange device jumped out of nowhere surrounded by other people all from Eisenwald ,Natsu was just preparing to give the first hit when Gohan stood in front of him and said with a serious voice "leave this to me"he dashed towards them and knocked the most of the dark guild members unconscious by a hit,the last one standing was the one with the strange device who seemed very confident about himself just because he had that thing so when Gohan went for the last hit he activated it thinking he would lose his magic but when he got hit he said "why didn't your magic disappeared it was supposed to be like that with this device " to what Gohan answered "I don't use magic" Natsu was surprised that he could beat all of them without magic , when he told the master about that he accepted Gohan as a member of Fairy Tail

The next day

"Hey Natsu how do I look?" said Gohan while standing in front of everyone dressed in Natsu's very same outfit "take that off immediately! "shouted natsu "really you don't like it ,but it's what you always wear" "that's the problem you idiot!" "(giggling)you must be the new member what's your name ?" said a white haired girl with a pink dress "Yes, My name is Gohan and you?" "you can call me Mira" " WAAAAAH I'VE HEARED YOU WENT TO RESCUE LEVI EVEN YOU WERE NOT IN THE GUILD YOU'RE A MAN!" "Calm down Elfman "said Mira" 'so this is Fairy Tail it'd be fun to be in here for a while' thought Gohan suddenly Natsu and a guy who was always naked that everyone called Gray started to fight for something that wasn't even understandable until everyone in Fairy Tail get into the fight Gohan was a little concerned about it and when he was about to talk a hand posed right in his and heard a voice "it's nonsense they always start fights like this , by the way I´m Lucy " "so are you saying that it's normal for them?" "yes" said Lucy "sounds like fun " said Gohan while entering the big crowd to fight with someone he probably didn't knew


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Titania: Erza's Return!

Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to its rightful owner Hiro Mashima. This is just a fan fiction that came from my imagination along with my best friend. We hope you enjoy it!

People speaking: "My name is Gohan!"

People thinking: 'Why you bastard!'

Magic spells or techniques :**"Kamehameha!"**

Creature/Dragon speaking: "I have returned!"

Creature/Dragon thinking: 'Come on!'

Author's note: / It's just for any reference or side note I might add at some points in the story/

Flashbacks: _he then took a step forwards and charged_

Chapter three: Enter Titania: Erza's Return and The Hunt for Eisenwald

Once the fight started no one could have guessed what was about to happen, fists and kicks were flying hitting everyone without exception. What surprised the members of Fairy Tail was the fact that Gohan was hitting most of them without getting hit…that was until Elfman managed to land a hit on him and eventually it became a fight between Elfman and Gohan, one thing that surprised Gohan was Elfman's Take Over which along with his sisters Mirajane and Lissana (who was killed on a job) earned them the nickname of the 'Take Over Siblings' but Elfman's nickname was 'Beast Arm Elfman' due to the fact that he only used his right arm for fighting, said arm was now hitting Gohan square on the face while he landed a kick on Elfman's side, they kept on fighting evenly until somehow they started yelling about how manly things where. "I AM SO MANLY THAT I SAY MAN EVERY TIME!" "OH YEAH? I'M SO MANLY THAT I LOST MY ARM ONCE AND I GOT IT BACK!" Elfman stared in awe and was about to answer back when suddenly the whole guild went silent, Gohan looked at Elfman just to see him shivering in fear and he asked to everyone. "What's wrong guys? Do I have something behind me or something?…"

Everyone raised a shaking had and pointed towards a young woman with bright red hair that wore a a blue skirt with black boots while on her torso she wore an armour that sports a breastplate now composed of a single piece of metal, decorated by curved lines and by a cross design, with the cross' right arm extending to the right part of her chest, and the added mark of Fairy Tail located under the cross itself,looking at her curiously he was about to speak when he felt the threatening aura she was emitting and it only made it worse when she looked at him, he gulped and slowly moved towards where Elfman was but it was too late, she had already started to half yell-half speak. "WHO WAS THE ONE THAT STARTED THIS FIGHT!? WAS IT YOU NATSU!?" Natsu trembled in fear and shook his head quickly and thankfully she diverted her attention towards…Gohan, she pointed an accusing finger at him and he gulped as she started yelling at him, after a few minutes of yelling by Erza's part she finally calmed down and sighed before speaking to Gohan again. "I haven't seen you here, I assume that you're new" Gohan nodded fearfully as she extended a gloved hand towards him. "My name is Erza Scarlet…and you are?" He slowly shook her hand while speaking with a shaking voice. "I-I'm S-Son Gohan" She nodded approvingly and then turned her attention to Mira. "Hey Mira have you seen the Master?" Mira shook her head and spoke. "He went off to the annual meeting of the Guild Masters." Mira replied with a smile on her face, Erza sighed and sat down in a table while Mira brought her a piece of what seemed to be strawberry cake, Gohan sighed in relief and sat down in the bar stool, he failed to notice that Mira was slowly walking towards him and when she was close enough she poked his sides scaring him and making him jump. "Gaaah! Mira! don't do that! you scared me!" Mira giggled and smiled at him, seeing her smile was enough for Gohan to laugh softly, as he laughed he could her Erza talk about a guild named Eisenwald, his eyes widened as he got up and walked towards her. "umm…Erza-san I couldn't help but overhear you and you said something about a guild named Eisenwald…right?" she nodded while keeping her eyes on him, seeing her gaze he took a deep breath and continued talking. "You see yesterday some guys of that guild kidnapped Levi and well Me and Natsu went to rescue her but a guy was holding a device that according to Jet disabled magic" Erza nodded in understanding, she took a chance to speak while Gohan was waiting for her answer. "Well thanks for telling me that because I was about to head for a job involving Eisenwald and I was just wondering if you'd like to come" while she spoke she dragged both Natsu, Gray,once that everyone agreed to go Gohan chuckled and nodded. "It'll be fun to go, I want to see how a mage works around here".

All the members of the newly formed 'Team Natsu' nodded as they left towards the train station,but seeing that they had some time Gohan decided to go and change his clothes… after 5 minutes Gohan came out of the dressing room wearing an outfit similar to his old one but the only differences being that it was blue instead of orange and the undershirt was orange, also instead of his old 'Han' kanji was the symbol of Fairy Tail both in the back and in the right part of his chest he also took the wristbands replacing them for a pair of orange fingerless gloves.

Stretching he took a deep breath and along with his teammates headed towards the train station once there Lucy, who was asked by Mirajane to watch the two, taged along.

Once they were on the train Gohan noticed that Natsu seemed to have motion sickness, chuckling softly he took a seat in front of Erza and watched how she knocked Natsu out cold while resting his head in her lap, he shivered and trying to change the topic he spoke. "All right I suppose we could use this time to get to know each other and well for my part I'd like to know what kind of magic you use" everyone nodded and Gray was the first to speak. "I'm Gray Fullbuster and I use Koori no Mahō" Gohan nodded and wondered how his Ice Magic worked but pushed that thought aside as Erza began to speak. "My name as I already told you is Erza Scarlet and I use Requip Magic" arching his eyebrow he was about to ask about her magic when he noticed Lucy sitting next to Gray quietly and looked at her and motioned for her to speak. "I-I'm Lucy Heartfillia and I use Serei no Mahō" Gohan immediately looked at her with a questing look and took notice of a little wallet like thing where he saw a pair of golden keys and assumed that they were somehow related to her magic. Everyone's eyes where fixed on him and he took it as his cue to speak. "Well I'm Son Gohan and while I don't use magic I am a very proficient martial artist and can use a type of energy named Ki, and if you're about to ask, Ki is the energy that all living beings have and I can manipulate it to do various kinds of things that if they're needed you'll see in due time" He spoke with a little bit of mystery in his voice and laughed when he saw their puzzled faces.

Erza proceeds to explain their mission, having grown suspicious after overhearing some men in a bar talk about a sealed Magic Item called Lullaby. Erza adds that at first, she thought they were Mages on an unsealing job, but that thought was erased when she heard the name "Erigor", the Shinigami of the Dark Guild Eisenwald who only takes on Assassination requests. She had asked for their assistance because she plans to head straight into the guild. Upon getting off at the next station, they quickly realize that they left Natsu and Gohan who had fallen asleep on the train by accident, which had just departed without them.

Natsu and Gohan who woke up a minute ago saw the still sick Natsu,Gohan decided to wait for the train to stop but they got an unexpected visit from a man with short black hair dressed in a white jacket that had a black symbol on the back and wore a pair of light blue pants unbeknown to them he is a member of Eisenwald. After the man lightly chats with them, he kicks Natsu in the face and Gohan begins to fight with him. Gohan, worried about Natsu who has trouble at first since the train keeps moving tries just to stall him in order to gain some time for Natsu to recover, however, the train suddenly stops, thanks to Erza and the others who hit the emergency brake for his sake. Due to the sudden halt, the strange man dropped a strange flute which Natsu catches a glimpse of. A pissed-off and non-motion-sick Natsu hits the man in the face with his fists aflame. When the train starts to move again, Gohan grabs Natsu and both of them jump out of the train window and bump into Gray, who is at the top of the Magic Four-Wheeler Erza drove in order to catch up to the train. Both of them tell everyone about the Eisenwald member who attacked him, resulting in Gohan getting a slap in the face from Erza for not stopping the Eisenwald member who belongs in the target Dark Guild of their mission. This shocks everyone because Natsu couldn't have known any better since he was unconscious when Erza told them about Eisenwald. When Natsu mentions the flute he saw, Lucy quickly realizes what it is and explains that it is a spell to play Lullaby, a mass-death Magic song which sucks out the souls of anyone who hears its tune.

Meanwhile, the man now known as Kageyama meets up with Erigor at Kunugi Station and gives him the flute. Erza and the gang try to chase after them before they can use the Lullaby.

Erigor later gets furious with Kageyama for having someone see the flute. As punishment, Erigor cuts a bit of Kageyama's ears with his scythe. He does not want anyone getting in their way and decides to teach the fairies a lesson. Meanwhile, Team Natsu is still searching for Eisenwald. Happy tries to remember something he had to do that relates to Lucy. After a while of Erza's speedy driving, they see the damage done to Oshibana Station and rush in to find the army pulverized by Eisenwald. They soon meet the entire Eisenwald Guild in the innermost parts of the walked up to Erigor confidently and asked. "What are you going to do with Lullaby?!" Erigor laughed darkly and answered. "We're planing to use the station's broadcast system to make everyone in town hear the melody of death!"

/hahaha evil cliffhanger! Sorry to leave you hanging but we'll try to update it sooner than this, meanwhile enjoy! Read and Review/


	4. Monster vs Monster: Saiyan vs Lullaby

Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to its rightful owner Hiro Mashima. This is just a fan fiction that came from my imagination along with my best friend. We hope you enjoy it!

People speaking: "My name is Gohan!"

People thinking: 'Why you bastard!'

Magic spells or techniques :**"Kamehameha!"**

Creature/Dragon speaking: "I have returned!"

Creature/Dragon thinking: 'Come on!'

Author's note: / It's just for any reference or side note I might add at some points in the story/

Flashbacks: _he then took a step forwards and charged_

Chapter four: Monster vs Monster: Saiyan vs Lullaby

Erigor got away with Lullaby at the moment almost vanishing, when all the Eisenwald members started a fight with the Fairy Tail members, Natsu and Gray were about to start fighting when Erza told them to go and catch Erigor, except for Gohan who stayed to help with the Eisenwald members that were a lot in the moment, it didn't took long until Gray found another member that had followed him, he used a strange rope magic, he used a laze hit but Gray used a shield that protected him and he asked "why do you want to do this what do you win on killing innocent people?!" so the Eisenwald member answered "so you don't even have an idea hm, just think Erigor just left the station and the only road to keep moving is to Clover Station" 'that's where the guild masters are meeting at' Gray thought when the Eisenwald member attacked him again just to finish frozen by Gray's magic he taught that he must catch Natsu who got in other way while chasing Erigor, but he didn't knew that he was already fighting to Kageyama just to get the same information ,in the side of Gohan Erza and Lucy the have had already knocked out most of the Eisenwald members when three where the only ones left , he decided to escape from the room Gohan chased him while saying "go ahead to catch Erigor", but while chasing him the strange guy entered to the wall like if it was a hall so that Gohan couldn't keep chasing him, Gohan tried to go through the wall by breaking it but when he saw there was nothing in that station hall, he kept doing that for a while until he decided to get back where everyone else was, 'there's just one problem' he thought, " WHERE AM I?!", he shouted dramatically while running to god knows where when Gray found Erza and Lucy he told them the real plans of Eisenwald that were to kill the guild masters with lullaby, Natsu met with Kageyama it didn't take longer until the started fighting when they finished Kageyama was knocked out, suddenly Natsu started feeling a shake when he started to see an strange figure in the distance that was getting closer, soon he recognised it, it was Gohan who was running desperately to him "Finally I found someone I thought I was lost " Gohan said "thank god I thought I was the only one who got lost in here " said Natsu "SO YOU'RE LOST TOO?! THEN WE'RE STIL LOST" Gohan shouted "calm down that guy over there in the floor told me that he would tell me where Erigor is so we aren't that bad " said Natsu "But it doesn't seem like that guy is going to stand up quickly " Gohan said a little concerned when Erza, Lucy and Gray appeared saying "wait we need Kageyama to dispel the wind wall " "Wind wall?" Natsu asked "Yes it's some kind of magic that Erigor put in the station so we couldn't get out of here " answered Lucy "but he is unconscious and he won't get up quickly"….. "YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!" shouted Erza while punching Kageyama's face "I think I can do something with the wind wall" said Gohan while walking to the exit of the station…."UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" shouted Gohan while accumulating energy and a blue aura got around him making his normally black hair st "now step 2" said Gohan "GEEKIRETSUU!…MADAN!" Gohan shouted when a great and heavy energy wave expanded through the station until the wind wall was dispelled "good well lets go then" Erza said " wait, where are Natsu and Happy " Gray said "they might already have gone let's go and achieve them " Lucy said "they were all in the magic car when they noticed Gohan was still in the street "whet are you doing we need to reach Natsu "Erza said " I'll met you there there's something I want to do "ok you better hurry up " Erza said while leaving in a incredible speed, Gohan soon kneeled while panting heavily 'I shouldn't have used the Gekiretsu Madan with the Aura Burst, but I don't think it would have worked without the Aura Burst' Gohan thought while laying on the floor when he heard someone's voice, he immediately remembered Kageyama so he turned around just to see Kageyama standing up , soon he started to feel better so he stood up and tied Kageyama to take him as a prisioner.

Not wasting any time he took off, as he started flying to reach the others but he over passed them and found Natsu fighting Erigor he was about to get in the fight Natsy shouted "this is my fight don't interfere!" so Gohan decided to wait there in case that something would get bad when somehow Erigor hit Natsu who fall form the railroad, Gohan woried tried to reach him flying when suddenly a big flame hand grabbed Erigor and suddenly Natsu jumped back to the railroad when he shouted "KARYU NO HOUKO" while literally exhaling flames, but somehow Erigor avoided the hit and pushed Natsu "UAAAAAAAAAAA" shouted Natsu while accumulating a great mass of flames around him "KARYU NO KENKAKU" he said while crashing his head with Erigor who was knocked out almost instantly "Natsu!" a voice was heard when they saw the magic car getting closer to them "ohh look it's Erza and the others "said Natsu happy when he saw that they were not lowing down the speed and they almost run over Natsu "AHHH ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" shouted Natsu at Erza "sorry sorry but everything is all right"said Erza "YOU JUST CAN'T GO OVER THER RUNING OVER PEOPLE AND SAYING EVERYTHING IS ALL RIGHT YOU IDIOT" shouted Natsu "however you defeated Erigor right well then we should arrest him and report what happened to the master" said Erza "DON'T IGNORE ME" shouted Natsu again, when they were in the Magic car they were caring Erigor, Kageyama and lullaby when they were about to get to the clover station lullaby started to react to something, it was Kageyama's magic and darkness that was awakening the demon inside lullaby when they finally to there it happened, Lullaby was on Gohan's hands when it started shining with a dark purple energy when a big magic seal appeared in the dark sky, the demon inside lullaby was appearing at first they didn't knew why it was appearing from nowhere but when the masters got out to see what was happening they told them that it was the magic and hared of the dark and deep thoughts of Kageyama which was activating it, they asked the masters to take care of both of the prisioners to the masters while they go to finish their job, but Erigor escaped and when they were going to chase him a giant demon with 3 eyes that seemed to be made of roots and trees with a big hole in it's chest appeared from the magic seal in the sky Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy attacked it with very few success so Gohan took two steps to the front and said "leave this to me guys go and chase Erigor" "you're crazy if you think we'll leave you alone against this thing" said Lucy "don't worry I'll be fine, now go and chase Erigor before he gets too far "said Gohan they keep thinking for a while until Natsu said "I'm counting on you " while running after Erigor "Hey Natsu wait " said Lucy and gray while going after him "Erza aren't you coming" said Gray "I'll stay her in case something goes wrong" Suddenly a punch of the demon was going directly to Erza "Carefull" said Gohan when he appeared in front of the punch and endured it "thanks" said Erza " no problem " said Gohan when the demon tried to hit Gohan but he avoided it,the demon hit him again and again but every hit the demon threw at Gohan was swiftly avoided iso when he saw a chance he stayed still while flying an suddenly he put his hands in a cupping a position like if holding a ball and he shouts "KAAAAAAMEEEEE…." and in his hands an energy ball started forming and making each time bigger. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEE…!" "HAAAAAAAA!" and he realized all the energy accumulated on his hands making a gigantic blue energy beam which destroyed the demon's body ….

Makarov was surprised "ohh what's happening Makarov are you surprised that your guild could defeat that, you're always saying your guild is the best and you're surprised for this" said Bob the blue pegasus master "it's not that what surprised me it was the technique he used "said Makarov replaying "hmm how does it was Hame hame ha" said Bob a little unconcerned "Kame-Hame-Ha"said Makarov in a concerned way "it's supposed that that technique was lost I've only heard of it on legends and ancient handwriting, I`ve heard that the only one capable of using it is the number one of the saint wizards" said Makarov "the why don't you ask them you're a saint wizard too right" said Bob "I'll do it" said Makarov … "hey Gohan where is that demon thing" asked Natsu "ohh it's gone right now, so did you find Erigor?" said Gohan "Noo he got away sorry " "ehh well it doesn't really mater now " said Gohan "lets go back "said Erza 'this guy who is him he destroyed that alone with one hit and he doesn't sen to be tired' Erza thought "Erza are you there?" said Gray "ehh? what why are you saying that " "you know you got deep on your thinking I've been calling you like 11 times but you didn't answer what were you thinking ?" Gray asked "It's not your business " Erza said in a cold way "how ever let's go back to the guild" Erza said "AYE SIR!"

/that's all for this chapter we hope you enjoyed it, if you have doubts about any attack or technique used pm us and in the next chapter (which hopefully I'll upload in a day or two) will be explained, anyway this chapter was written by my friend so he has the credit for it. Please Read and Review! Thanks good night!/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to its rightful owner Hiro Mashima. This is just a fan fiction that came from my imagination along with my best friend. We hope you enjoy it!

People speaking: "My name is Gohan!"

People thinking: 'Why you bastard!'

Magic spells or techniques :**"Kamehameha!"**

Creature/Dragon speaking: "I have returned!"

Creature/Dragon thinking: 'Come on!'

Author's note: / It's just for any reference or side note I might add at some points in the story/

Flashbacks: _he then took a step forwards and charged_

/First of all We'd like to thank everyone that has been reading this story so far and I want to thank SMSG for all of his/her reviews and just to answer the question: My friend and I really the NaLu pairing so yeah it's for pairing, anyway on to the story…and no we ain't abandoning this story/

As Team Natsu along with Makarov began their way back to Magnolia Erza kept looking out of the corner of her eye at the newest member of Fairy Tail who was currently talking with Natsu, apparently in Erza's opinion those two got along very well…her thoughts returned to the moment where he literally was flying and when he released that big energy beam and destroyed Lullaby, she sighed and started thinking. 'All right I just have to wait for the right moment to ask him about how did he flied'… Meanwhile Natsu and Gohan were just talking about random things until Gohan looked around and asked. "Hey guys? Do any of you know where are we?!" All of them looked around just to see that they were in a valley, which is filled with numerous canyons and earthquakes.

Everyone's gaze quickly turned towards Happy who was the one leading them supposedly back to Magnolia…as if on cue everyone starts to feel hungry but just then Happy notices a school of winged fish, which are supposed to be a legendary delicacy. Everyone immediately decides to fish for some,so they decide to try to catch one by going on pairs, Gohan and Natsu don't have much luck even with Gohan flying, Erza and Lucy couldn't even get close to one…while Makarov sat while waiting for them to catch one of those fish.

Just then Happy manages to catch one, due to an agreement everyone albeit grudgingly lets Happy eat the fish only for him to spit it claiming that it tasted awful, everyone kept on walking but with their stomach's growling as they continue deeper into the valley, they stumble into a village but find it deserted. Despite the presence of fresh food, Erza tells everyone to not touch it, saying they should investigate first because the village is suspicious. While Erza and Makarov are investigating, Natsu and the others try to gather mushrooms. However, when Happy, Gray,Gohan and Natsu each start eating them, they grow a mushroom on top of their heads.

Back at the village, Erza and Makarov discover seams on the ground. They hear moaning sounds around the village. The mushrooms on Gray's,Gohan's and Natsu's heads fall off and their group heads back to the village. They notice the ground light up along with the buildings that are also starting to bend. Makarov then tells everyone to head towards higher grounds. As they do, they observe the buildings turn into strange monsters. Makarov then explains that these monsters are the result of the Forbidden Magic, **Alive**, which turns inanimate objects into living things.

Erza quickly assumes that the village must be a Dark Guild's village because of the amount of evil Magic Tools she had found while investigating and also because of their use of Forbidden Magic. They set these facts aside, though, as Makarov emphasizes on the fact that these monsters are alive, therefore, they can be eaten. Everyone except Lucy then attacks them and uses their Magic and KI in Gohan's case to "cook" them to their liking (Erza slices them with her knives, Natsu burns them while Gray freezes them and Gohan concentrating his energy to form a sword /think of Vegito's Spirit Sword attack and you'll get the idea/). Each of them, as well as Lucy, takes a bite out of the monsters.

However, everyone soon finds out that the monsters are disgusting to the tongue and cannot be eaten no matter how hungry they are. Moments later, a Magic Circle appears again and triggers a destructive spell. Just as they are falling towards it, Makarov manages to revoke the Magic Circle and reverse the Take Over spell that let the monsters Take Over the bodies of the villagers. He makes the villagers promise that they will never perform such Magic again and he will refrain from reporting to the Council if they do. Nobody knows it was Makarov who dispelled the Magic Circle except Erza, but when asked about it, Makarov does not admit it. Everyone then leaves to head home but is still upset since they're starving specially Gohan who was being dragged by both Natsu and Gray.

After what seemed to be and endless walk the group finally makes it back to Magnolia. Everyone soon left towards the guild except for Lucy who went to her home to write a letter to her mother about the recent events concerning Eisenwald and her being part of Fairy Tail's strongest team. When she finishes, she is surprised when she sees a half-naked Gray sprawled out on her couch, an still unconscious and starved Gohan. After she chastises them about trespassing and stripping, Gray reminds her that Natsu and Erza's battle is on that day and takes her out to watch, hearing that tiny detail was enough for Gohan to break out of his dead like state and proceded to fly towards the guild to see the fight.

When they arrive at the battlefield, the conversation soon goes into who is the strongest member of Fairy Tail. Gray and Elfman mention Mystogan and Laxus Dreyar with a curious Gohan listening to every word they say but sadly he didn't knew who they where so he spoke "Umm…can somebody explain who are Laxus and Mystogan?", Elfman tell him that Laxus is an S-Class Mage and the grandson of Master Makarov, then he tells Gohan about Mystogan another S-Class Mage but they definitely agree that Erza is the strongest female. Moments later, the fight begins, and Erza changes into her Flame Empress Armor, an armor that halves the effectiveness of flames. Natsu and Erza begin their fight, but a messenger of the Council interrupts the fight and arrests Erza.

The rest of Fairy Tail retreats to the guild and is upset about the recent events, Gohan was the most affected and was about to go to bail Erza out of jail…only to be squashed by Makarov's giant fist, the rest of the guild concludes that they cannot do anything against the council. Natsu, having been transformed into a gecko and trapped in a glass, insists that they let him out and turn him back to his original form. Mirajane and Makarov don't let him out though, in fear that he'll do something stupid like fight against the Council.

Meanwhile, at the Fiore Branch of the National Council, Erza is greeted by a Thought Projection of Siegrain just before she enters the courtroom. They argue shortly and then Siegrain leaves, but not before reminding her to keep quiet about the past for his sake as well as hers. Inside the court, Erza's prosecution begins.

Back at Fairy Tail, Lucy is now taking Natsu's side on the incident. She thinks they should leave immediately, but Makarov counters that no matter how fast they go, they won't reach her in time. At the same time, Natsu is still shouting to be let out, and Makarov asks him if that's what he really wants, which quiets him down. Makarov then breaks the glass, and the gecko is shown to be Macao Conbolt, who pretended to be Natsu because he "owed" him. He had transformed himself into a gecko in order to pose as Natsu. The real Natsu (who had somehow convinced Gohan for him to take him flying towards the council) already left in order to pursue Erza. The Mages panic but Makarov states that they will patiently wait for the results.

Erza is found guilty of the charges as witnesses claim that the culprit had been an armored female Mage. In those same moments, Natsu, dressed as an undertaking Erza, shows up and destroys half the courtroom with Gohan standing in the door dumbfounded. The three of them are escorted to the cells where Erza tells Natsu and Gohan that the arrest was just a show. She explains that the Council only convicted her in order to make it seem as if they actually enforce the law and that she wouldn't have been punished. She is momentarily mad at them but later shows her appreciation for their thoughtfulness.

/ We hope you enjoyed this chapter and well I made it this long to make up for the long delay…so please read and review!/


	6. The Cursed Land: Enter Galuna Island

Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to it's rightful owner Hiro Mashima. This is just a fan fiction that came to my imagination along with my best friend. We hope you enjoy it!

People Speaking: "My name is Gohan!"

People thinting: 'Why you bastard!'

Magic spells or techniques: "kamehameha!"

Creature/Dragon speaking: "I have returned!"

Creature/Dragon thinking: 'Come on!'

Author's note: /I's just for any reference or side note I might add at some points in the story/

Flashbacks: he the took a step forwards and charged

As Erza, Natsu and Gohan were back in the guild it started as a normal day in fairy tail they were all making their usual things until everyone started sleeping when everyone woke up Lucy asked what have happened Elfman answered "It was probably Mystogan" Lucy got a confused like face until Gray explained that Mystogan was one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail but almost no one in the guild knew how Mystogan looked, suddenly a blond guy with a lightning like scar in his right eye appeared on the second floor of the building saying he knew Mystogan, everyone except Gohan and Lucy recognised him immediately, he was Laxus another Fairy Tail mage who was one of the most powerful ones there. He talked with an arrogant and mocking tone saying that he was the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail, Natsu almost immediately told him to fight him but Laxus refused saying that Natsu would never win in a fight against him, Natsu, angry tried to catch him in the second floor until a giant punch knocked him out, it was Makarov who was saying "you can't pass to that floor, not yet".

When everything finished Lucy asked Gray why the master prevented Natsu to go to the second floor, he said that in the second floor there were the missions for S class mages, just like Erza, Mira, Laxus and Mystogan. When she was on her way back home she met with Gohan who was laying under a tree, they started talking until Natsu and Happy arrived quickly saying that they've had got an S class mission, Gohan agreed almost instantly but Lucy wasn't convinced because of her moral obligations, but she ended up accepting to get a pat of the reward that was extremely high and she was getting late on paying her rental so she accepted.

The next day they traveled to the port that was written in the paper for the mission when they asked for someone to toke them to the Galuna Island everyone denied it because they said that they were a lot of monsters there so they started to talk about how to get there. "Maybe I could throw everyone away to the island and the go flying for myself" said Gohan, "Don't even think about it " said Lucy " Then maybe we can go swimming" said Natsu, everyone started suggesting things without a bit of sense until they heard a voice "You should come back before the master changes his mind and excommunicates all of you out " said Gray from behind the group "Gray what are you doing here?" asked Lucy "I'm taking you back, you are lucky that Erza was on a mission, if she wouldn't she'd probably had come to get all of you but in a bad way" said Gray, a shiver ran through Natsu's and Gohan's back "Do you think she's still angry for the cake?" asked Gohan "I don't know, maybe those kind of things are the ones she never forgets " said Natsu

"Look like you two guys are in trouble " said Gray "What are we gonna do? We didn't even started the mission" said Natsu worried, at that time a sailor was listening to the conversation, he asked the if they were going to break the curse of the island, they said they were going to save the island but Gray refused so Gohan knocked him out to prevent him of saying anything to stop them, the sailor agreed to take them to the island.

When they were in the boat the sailor told them the story about the island, he once lived in the island but when the curse started he left it, he told them that the curse made people in constant exposure to the moon in the island transformed into monsters suddenly a great storm started, Natsu as always was at the edge of the boat ready to threw up everything he had eaten, Gray was trying to get free from the rope perfectly tied around him, but he couldn't, Lucy was about to say something to the sailor she she realised that he wasn't there any more, the boat ended up flooded by the storm and they got all unconscious but the Gohan grabbed everyone and flew to the island that wasn't as far as minutes ago.

He arrived to the island with everyone and waited until everyone woke up "I thought i was going to die" said Gray wile taking a big breath "don't be stupid you were not going to get drawn" said Gohan replaying, "well we must hurry to find the village it's almost sunset" said Lucy, "hey where is Natsu" asked Happy a little worried "I'm here" said a voice from an unknown place they stay looking around until they saw Natsu's legs getting over the sand of the beach "quickly get me up" said Natsu with the half of his body buried, everybody started laughing at Natsu and then they pulled him out, the started walking for a while when they found the main entrance to the village.

The chief of the village asked who were them but after looking at the fairy tail emblem he let them in, the stayed looking around until the chief, a little old man told them the story about the curse the island had and that they must destroy the moon in order that the curse stopped, Natsu immediately jumped and asked Gohan "How many hits do you think we'll have to give to the moon to destroy it" Gohan looked to the moon of the night and said "I don't know maybe with two or tree hits at full power it will end up in pieces" Natsu started laughing, "You don't even think about it " said Lucy "But why not it's what they requested us to do" said Natsu "But if you destroy the moon there won't be many thing like the moon festival that you like so much Natsu" said Gray "what's the moon festival? Is to celebrate the moon?" asked Natsu a little dumbly "It says that on the name " said Lucy at the end they decided to look for another way to deal with the problem.

At midnight Gohan was still awake, when Natsu saw that he purposed Gohan to go out to look for some clues,they went out of the village and started looking for something to lead them to the root of the curse, it didn't get long until they found a temple Gohan stared at the symbols in the walls of the temple they were moons, as expected Natsu entered running and shouting, Gohan tried to follow him while asking him to shut up, but he got lost "where did he go?" said Gohan to himself, he was completely alone at the dark so he decided to keep looking for something, suddenly he started hearing some kind of singings from the outside, so he ran to see what was going on when he got to a back door that leaded to a hill he saw a group of people singing and a magic circle in the middle of them, suddenly the circle started shining as the singings grew, he decided to stay there to see what was happening, a couple of hours later the people standing in the hill was gone so Gohan decided to watch closely to whatever they were doing, but at the top of the hill he saw a hole leading to an underground he thought that whatever they were doing was inside the hole so he entered but he crashed with something cold and the he fall from what seemed a giant ice mount; he stood up to watch closely and he could see that something was inside the ice.

when he was trying to see what was that thing inside the ice he heard Natsu's voice "Gohan where are you,…GOHAAN" he took an step back and just before leaving the room he could see that what was in the ice was nothing more than a giant demon he thought it was really similar to lullaby but the one looked more fierce, "There you are" he heard a voice from his back, it was Natsu, "What are you looking at?" he asked , Gohan just pointed to the mount of ice, Natsu asked what was that but Gohan neither knew so they decided to go the village and return to the temple with Lucy and Gray the next day.

They returned to the village, it seemed that no one noticed they leave the village at night, the next day they told Lucy and Gray about what they saw in the temple, Gray had a look like if he knew what was going on so Gohan asked him if he had any idea of what was that but Gray wasn't completely sure about it so they went to the temple they started looking for the mount of ice but Natsu didm`t remembered how he entered so they took the entrance that Gohan used, it was a little more estrange, but it leaded to the same place when they were all in there they noticed that Gray was staring furiously at the mount of ice in the centre of the dome, Lucy asked him if he was right but he started saying that they had to destroy that, Natsu tried to use his fire but it was useless, "you can't melt this ice with those flames this ice is the will of Ur and she wouldn't like if some one freed this thing" said Gray "What?, How do you know what this is" asked Lucy a little worried by the way that thing looked "it's Deliora, a demon that my teacher beat and imprisoned in this ice" everybody was surpliced that the thing in the ice was a demon.

They heard voices coming "How's the melting going" said a estrange voice, Gray impressed that they said they were melting the ice 'That's impossible' he thought, "It's going great the Moon Drips are melting this ice little by little "said another of the voices , Natsu was arguing with Lucy about going to beat them quickly, Lucy disagreed to that but Gohan said that it was the better option in that case, at the end the guy leaved and the Fairy tail group went out of their hiding place and start talking about what to do they decided to go and find more clues but Gray didn't stopped looking at the creature in the ice "are they really going to melt the ice that Ur made to protect the world " he thought until he watched under him and saw water "This is impossible this ice is supposed to be permanent" said Gray worried "Take it easy Gray we still have time" said Gohan "You don't understand if they free Deliora it will be the end"said Gray with a serious tone.

Gohan left his hand on Gray's shoulder but Gray noticed that Gohan's grip on his shoulder tightened. "Listen Gray, if I say that we have time then we still have time left and we are all here, meaning that we could possible take down Deliora if we wanted. And remember that you are stronger that you where when Deliora first attacked so don't worry too much about it." Gray looked at Gohan and nodded reluctantly.

/ And there you go people! The first chapter of 2014 wohoo! Now this chapter as you already now, was written by my friend so it's his turn to have all the credit. Now just a heads up for you people, Gohan won't be limited to just the Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon and Masenko, we plan on giving him a couple of attacks like Bardock's Heat Phalanax, Riot Javelin and his finisher, Spirit of Saiyans. Or if anyone has any ideas for Gohan's attacks please leave them either on the review section or in a PM...thanks! Read and Review


End file.
